


Strange Bedfellows

by Lopaka_Tanu



Category: The 4400
Genre: Language, M/M, Sexual Situations, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopaka_Tanu/pseuds/Lopaka_Tanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle is reassigned to NTAC, his new position comes with an interesting companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> After series finale, Tom left instead of taking promicin.

The office was quiet.

Every time Kyle had been there before, there was at least some form of noise. As with all places where people dwelt, there should have been something. Walking to the doorway, Kyle could hear nothing.

Stopping in the entrance, he was actually surprised. It was the middle of the day on a Wednesday. There should have been dozens of agents going about their work. Instead, it was completely empty.

He could see his father's desk, the light was off and the computer was gone. Every desk was in the same condition. To say he was stunned put it mildly.

Jordan had given them the option, but he didn't think they would take it. He had hoped they would at least try to maintain a presence in the city. A local branch of the Federal Government not only gave them a warning, but gave their cause credence.

Apparently that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Kyle was considering going back down stairs when he heard a thump. Frowning, he listened for it to come again. There was a softer one this time, but it left no doubt from where it had come.

Moving quickly, Kyle made his way through the maze of desks towards the Director's office. It had once housed their greatest enemy. More recently, his dad's girlfriend. She was nice, he supposed, but a bit on the brainless side. Stopping, just at the door, he braced himself for what he might find.

There could be anything from a rat to a bomb. Either way, he was about to find out.

He reached for the door knob, but before he could grasp it, the knob turned and the door swung open.

Barreling out of the office, Garrity barely had time to register that there was someone in front of him before he plowed in to him. They both went tumbling down in a wild spinning of arms and legs.

Kyle hit the floor with a grunt. What breath still in his lungs from the impact was driven out by the sudden mass of Agent Garrity landing on top of him. Gasping for air, he thought he saw spots before his eyes.

Groaning, Jed rolled on to his side. His forehead had collided with Kyle's shoulder. The already red area was now getting darker. Blinking, he tried to right his vision. When it still swam before his eyes, he closed them and swallowed down the threatening bile.

He tried to speak, but Kyle's chest hurt too much to allow him the air necessary. This was going to be a suck ass first day, for sure. His chest and shoulder were starting to throb, so he decided getting up at that moment was out of the question. Besides, there were benefits to just laying there.

Hand to his forehead, Garrity reached out with his other hand to feel for Kyle. His fingers encountered rough material, which he could seem to recall was the sweater Kyle was wearing. "What's your damage?"

"Chest." Swallowing, Kyle coughed from the effort it took to speak. The heavy weight on his chest was easing, but there was definitely going to be bruises. "Shoulder. Back of my head."

"Oh good, at least I wasn't blinded for nothing." He tried to keep his voice lite, but the sound caused his ears to ring, making him groan. Jed knew he probably had a concussion, Kyle might too for that matter. It was then he realized that he actually did know the other guy. "You're Tom's kid, right?"

"Yeah." Coughing again, Kyle put the back of his good arm over his head. "Can you reach my phone? My cousin..."

"Got it." Letting his hand slide over Kyle's body, Jed searched the front of the sweater for pockets. Not finding any, he let his fingers slide lower. His fingers encountered Kyle's pants. Jed walked his fingers until they encountered a ridge, then felt it to see if the phone was there.

Kyle gasped. Moaning, he shifted his hips. "That's not it! To the left."

"Whoa. Impressive, man." Snorting, Jed started to open his eyes. Then he remembered why they were closed in the first place. He growled as he closed them again. Eventually, his fingers continued their quest and encountered the hard bulge of the cell phone.

Moving quickly, he found the pocket's lip and slid his fingers inside. The damned pocket was too small for his hand, so he had to use the tips of his fingers to slide the phone out. "Where'd you get these jeans, the kids section? Who makes pockets this small?"

"My mom bought them for me before she left." Using his good hand, Kyle slapped at Jed's general direction. When his hand encountered flesh, he grinned. "Just get the phone and hit the first two numbers. It will automatically dial."

"On it." Having rescued the phone, Garrity gently ran his fingers over the buttons. Locating the main keypad, he hit the first two numbers. Surprisingly, that was all it took before the sound of dialing filled the silence. Carefully, he slid the phone up Kyle's body to hand it to him.

With his good hand, Kyle placed the phone to his ear. A second later, the line was picked up from the other side. "Shawn, yeah. I'm at NTAC, the offices. Some thick headed agent ran in to me and we both went down hard."

"Hey!" Jed slid his hand down to thump Kyle in the stomach.

"Yeah, okay. Ten minutes? See you then." Groaning, he ended the call. Letting his arm drop to his side, Kyle tried to relax while they waited. Then something occurred to him. "Oh, I'm here to liaison with...you."

"I figured that much. Well, me and Charlie, the guard at the door. We're not much, but we're all that's left since the others decided to evacuate." Rolling on to his back, Jed laid his head back on his arm. "So much for our first meeting."

"Yeah." This was going to end badly, Kyle could already tell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching as the guards helped Shawn on the elevator, Kyle gave his cousin a short wave. The other man wasn't in any position to return the wave, so he nodded. As the door closed, Kyle sighed.

This was going to get back to Jordan before they even left the building, he knew from experience. There would be a phone call some time tonight from the man telling him how disappointed he was. It was all he seemed to be able to do lately.

But it wasn't his fault Cassie had crapped out on him.

Of all those with abilities, his was the most worthless, it seemed. How could he use an ability that pick and chose when to appear at random? Not that she came about recently. Ever since Isabelle's suicide/murder nearly a month ago, his imaginary friend hadn't even so much as winked at him.

But he would go on, there was no other choice.

Finally forcing himself to break away, Kyle turned to face the one source of irritation left in his life at the moment. Kyle nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. Where there had been only one pestering agent before, there now stood two Jed Garrities.

His arms crossed, both Garrities stood to either side of the door. One was watching his face, the other was watching his lower body.

Feeling the urge to roll his eyes, Kyle just stared at them. "What's going on with NTAC?"

"They took your offer." The one on the left spoke up, his eyes trailing over Kyle's face. "Everything of value to them went with them, except me. I volunteered to stay behind and perform watch detail. The job came with a big office, a small pay increase, and all the free time I could want."

"So you're really it?" At the other man's nod, Kyle let his lips putter through an exhale. This was going to get him no where fast. "Are they planning on coming back?"

"Nope. For all intents and purposes, NTAC has been disbanded. Sure, there are small groups there to monitor you guys, but for the most part, you're on your own." This seemed to cheer the other man. His face brightening, he pushed off the wall. His duplicate remained there watching them. "I hear that the president is setting up a new cabinet position, though. That might take a few months, but you'll have someone looking after you."

"Why don't I get the feeling I will like that?" Really, it sent a chill down his spine. The last time a special cabinet post was made just for a minority, they ended up systematically wiping most of them out. "He can keep his offerings. We're going to be self sufficient."

"Hey, we're all Americans, even if some have forgotten that." His good humor sucked off, Jed was now watching Kyle for a different reason. "Since there is no reason for you to be here, you'll probably want to be getting back to your boss and report everything I've told you."

"Jordan entrusted me with this assignment." It was hollow even in his own ears. Kyle wasn't certain why he even bothered to defend himself aside from the fact he was being mocked.

Snorting, Jed shook his head. "You mean he exiled you here. He's known about NTAC for almost a week."

That surprised Kyle. It was fast becoming a disgusting habit. "What do you mean?"

"He was the first one they called after the Director gave the evac order. He stood right here in the very hallway, watching to make sure we kept our end of the bargain." Pointing down, the second Jed snorted. "It was like the fall of Saigon around here. People were desperate to get their shit and get out."

"Not me, I was all to happy to stay." Crossing his arms, the first Jed faced the office through the doorway. "Job wasn't complete. Someone's gotta stay here and keep an eye on you wackos." Chuckling to himself, he shook his head and walked in the office.

Whistling, the second Garrity followed suit, casting an assessing eye over Kyle's body.

It couldn't be true.

Kyle would have known about it. He was Jordan's closest advisor. Only Shawn had greater access, and he rarely visited either of them without provocation. They wouldn't have kept something like this from him.

Reaching in to his pocket, Kyle pulled out his phone. He wanted to dial Jordan, but as his fingers fell upon the keys, he paused. In the past two weeks, only one of his calls had been returned by the man. Everyone else had gone through Ning.

He had thought it just that Jordan was busy.

But Shawn was busy, and he had personally answered his call within the first two rings. And Shawn was still giving him the silent treatment for the loss of his brother, mother, and Isabelle. Not to mention the fact that he had pushed his own father in to leaving.

But that wasn't his fault. His dad just needed time. He would come back, and when he did, he would use the promicin.

He would.

Things would work out. They had to.

Didn't they?

Kyle looked up, feeling a hand settling upon his shoulder. His mouth opened as he wanted to say something, but he closed it.

Jed jerked his head towards the office. Patting Kyle on the back, he slid his arm around his shoulders. Together, they walked in to the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jed was cackling in that chuffling nasal way of his. Over the past six hours of doing nothing but watching Stooges movies, Kyle had learned every snicker and snort that came out of him. The most common was the sniffing chuckle. If something particularly violent happened, it was followed by the full on donkey brey.

Kyle glanced over at the other man. Jed was mindlessly engrossed in the show on the large flat screen. Kyle was certain it had once belonged in the lab down on level three. There were a few computers still down there, connected to the screens similar to this one.

A handful of popcorn came flying his way.

Glaring at the second Jed, Kyle considered retaliating. His bowl was almost completely full, which gave him lots of ammo. A throat cleared off to his right, distracting him. Looking over, he found Jed glaring at his duplicate.

Shrugging, the duplicate set his popcorn bowl down on the desk. Standing up, he dusted off the crumbs. With a small wave, he suddenly fell to the ground. Instead of a person, what hit the carpet was a pile of office supplies.

Raising an eyebrow, Kyle looked at the remaining Jed in question. There was no response.

Turning back to the film, Jed popped a few kernel in his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time five rolled around, Kyle was well and truly bored. He had been avoiding the possibility all day long, but now had run out of excuses. Walking to the elevator, he hit the autodial for Jordan's personal phone. Taking a deep breath, he waited for it to ring.

During the middle of the second ring, it shut down and went to voice mail.

Staring at it with wide eyes, Kyle disconnected. He dialed another number and waited. While it began to ring, he pressed the down button on the elevator.

It was still ringing by the time the car arrived.

Turning off his phone, Kyle stuffed it in his pocket. Only the tight squeeze prevented him from jamming it in there. As he stepped on the elevator, a hand curled around his hip. He turned to shove the owner away, but found himself being dragged inside the elevator. "Garrity!"

"Hey, tight butt." Reaching behind him, Jed hit the right button. "You don't mind if I call you tight butt, right? See, I like to give everyone an informal nickname in my head. Since there is no human resources department to enforce sexual harassment laws, I've decided to just start saying them aloud."

Elbowing the older man in the ribs, he broke free. Spinning, Kyle put a hand between them. "Whatever your game is, cut it out. I'm in no mood for it."

"It's not a game. I honestly think you have a phenomenally tight ass. Seriously, I could probably bounce a quarter off that thing." At Kyle's glare, Jed shook his head and sighed. "Anyways, I'm going to the Blue Pagoda. I'm meeting a couple of buddies there to watch the Mariners. If you're interested in doing something than waiting up for a call that isn't coming, we'd be more than happy to have you."

"Thanks." Kyle didn't know if it was a sincere or not, so he left it at that. The Blue Pagoda sounded suspicious, he might have one of the others check it out. If someone like Garrity had a place he actually liked with people who liked him, then it had to be a little something weird.

Following a ding, the elevator doors opened.

Kyle waited for Jed to step off ahead of him, not trusting him a second time. The man was proving to be one of those types. Thankfully, Jed only gave him a wink as he stepped off.

Keeping at least three steps behind, Kyle trailed him all the way to the entrance. They both waved at Charlie as they passed. While Jed turned to the right, Kyle kept walking. If he could make it to his car, there would be no problem.

He narrowed his focus to the car parked out front. Just one in an empty lot. Kyle wondered where Jed had parked if he wasn't in the main lot. There must have been a secondary lot some where around. Probably more secure, considering the threat of the job.

Making it to his car, Kyle glanced about on a hunch. When he found no one about him, he felt a little let down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Microwaving the frozen dinner, Kyle watched the little black tray spin through the protective glass. It was nearing ten, which meant he would be heading off to bed soon. He should have eaten hours ago, but his stomach had been so tied up in knots to make it near impossible.

He still couldn't believe Agent Garrity had been right.

Not only had Jordan not called, Ning hadn't either. The fact he had called them should have indicated he needed their assistance. In the past, when he had mattered, they wouldn't have let it finish ringing once. Apparently those days were gone.

So soon too.

Now he knew how Shawn must feel. Except Shawn still had a useful ability that made Jordan want him. Speaking of wanting him, Kyle was almost certain something had been happening between his cousin and Jordan. It wouldn't have surprised a lot of people.

Sure, Jordan liked the women. Kept a couple on hand for sleeping with and nothing else. But there was a touch of something else. The way he had kept looking at Shawn was a little unsettling.

It was similar to the way Jed watched him earlier.

That led to all sorts of weird things that Kyle was too tired and emotionally wrung out to deal with. When the microwave dinged, he pulled out the dinner. Pealing off the cellophane, he dashed on some salt then tore in to the pressed meat and potatoes.

It wasn't much, but he wasn't in much of a mood. His father, wherever he had gotten off to, had left him the house to take care of. It wasn't impossible, but the effort, at times, seemed monumental. Dusting alone never seemed done.

The entire place just exhausted him. Finishing off the meal, he threw the tray in the trash. A glass of water washed it down. After turning off the light, he went upstairs to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today, Kyle had felt a little more comfortable in his own skin. The button down shirt open over his white T-shirt had been a last minute idea. He hadn't worn something like in so long, he wasn't certain it would fit. Technically, it was a little tight, but he didn't think his co-worker would mind.

If the whistle that split the office as he entered was any indication to go by, he certainly appreciated it. From where he stood in the doorway of the Director's office, Jed smirked at him.

Kyle self consciously dropped his head. His fingers tucked in the pockets of his jeans, he glanced about the office from under his brow. Much like the day before, it was just him and Jed. For a second, it struck Kyle that he had thought of him as Jed, not Agent Garrity or just Garrity.

Then it past.

Clutching the bag slung over his shoulder, Kyle continued on to the Director's office. He had to turn sideways to slip past Jed. Kyle felt silly for being grateful to the other man for not trying to cop a feel while he did.

Choosing the easy chair he had used the day before, he took off his bag and set it inside. That done, he scrubbed his hands together to warm them up and faced Jed. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Same thing as yesterday, unless something comes up." He pointed across the office to the desk pushed against the far wall. In the center of an ink blotter was a big red phone. "If that rings, then Washington has an assignment for me...us. If it doesn't, we are free to do as we please."

Kyle couldn't keep the disappointment off his face. This really was exile. "I suppose it could be worse." Pushing his bag aside, Kyle dropped in to the comfortable chair. So this was what happened to important people that Jordan no longer had a use for. He wondered if Richard had felt the same way.

"Yeah, I can totally get with you on that one." Winking, Jed closed the office door. "On the agenda today, we have two hours of Bikini Cops: Surf Patrol. Then, a run on the treadmill. A sensible lunch, twenty minutes of steam room, a hot shower, then back here for four more hours of some tv show I picked up on DVD last night. The box had three stars on it, so it might be worth a look, might not."

"Wonderful." Kyle let his head drop against the back rest of the chair. He was too young for retirement.

Jordan had promised him a chance to rebuild the bridge between NTAC and Promise City. It was supposed to be a delicate job. The struggle in the diplomacy was the greatest fight left in their war.

At the sound of two airheads on the screen giggling while trying to talk through a walkie talkie, Kyle realized he really, truly hated Jordan for a few minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was while watching Jed bounce with each step on the treadmill that Kyle realized that he was kinda attractive. He had this manly appearance, the sweat on his skin only enhanced it. As his body started to soften a little around certain places, the muscles became more pronounced.

The thickness of his waist was pure muscle, but was by no means lean like it probably had been fifteen years before. The way his shirt rode up revealed a trail of hair that drew Kyle's eyes. All of it was eclipsed by the bounce in the front of his pants. With each step, a thick weight pressed against the filtered material of his nylon shorts.

Breathing heavily, Kyle forced himself to look away. He was acting like a horny teenager. Swallowing made him realize his tongue felt thick and caused his eyes to water. Oh, this was getting out of hand.

Still, Kyle couldn't help himself to another peek.

Right then, Jed chose to raise the hem of his shirt to wipe over his face.

Kyle moaned. That did it! Standing up, he took a shuddering breath. He jerked off his own sweat soaked shirt and threw it at his bag. The showers were at the end of the in house gym, and only one set were turned on. Thankfully, Jed had made sure he knew which ones before they started.

Now, was there hot water? There was no guarantee with government property, though. Even in the newer building, it was still an iffy thing. He supposed it was bureaucracy at its best.

At the entrance to the shower, Kyle toed off his shoes, the pulled off his socks. His shorts quickly followed suit. He left them on top of his shoes so he would remember to bag them up. He would take them home and wash them later. Right now, though, he wanted nothing more than to stand under the hot stream of water.

Thankfully, after a minute of running, the hot water came spraying from the shower head. Kyle stood shivering next to it while he adjusted the knob to make it more comfortable. The moment it became tolerable, he ducked under the spray. Relief was instant made him moan. It came out loud and clear in the showers.

Using the soap Jed had left in the stall for him, Kyle ran it over his body. It made him smell like the other man, but that would only last until he brought in his own. He poured some in his hair just to strip out the greasy feeling. Shampoo would restore any softness later.

He was running a rag over his stomach when he heard a throat clear behind him. Spinning, Kyle flattened himself against the shower stall.

Standing there, watching him with a half glazed look, Jed swallowed. "Uh, you almost through?"

"I just got started." Kyle felt his eyes drawn downwards. There in a thick patch of pubic hair, he found Jed's reaction to him. Heat colored his cheeks, making him look away, embarrassed. "You can have it in just a minute."

"Take your time, I don't mind the view." Grinning, Jed moved to lean against the tile wall of the shower stall. He crossed his arms, settling in to comfortably watch.

Turning his back to Jed, Kyle quickly ran the rag over him. Despite his best efforts, his hands worked in jerky movements. He was ever aware of the eyes on his back, causing his muscles to tense.

"Would you like me to wash your back?" There was almost a pleading tone to Jed's voice.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind." Going still, Kyle held the rag over his shoulder. The cloth was taken from his fingers and slid down his back. He found himself pushing in to the touch, groaning as it slid in slow circles down his back. His throat felt too thick to breath properly, his muscles grew lethargic.

When it reached his hips, the cloth slid over his hip. Almost as if in answer to his prayers, the solid presence behind him was suddenly at his back. Insistent hands on his waist tugged him in to Jed's arms. His back molded against broad chest of the older man.

Turning his to the side, he exposed his throat in invitation.

Jed took this and more. Latching on to Kyle's neck, he began to suck gently at his skin. He nipped twice, kissing his way forward. His hands quickly slid around Kyle's waist down over his hips. One hand quickly encircled Kyle's dick, the pad of his thumb rubbing over the hardening tip.

Kyle cried out, bucking his hips forward. The intense heat of that hand around his cock seemed to sap the intelligence from his mind. All he could focus on was the sweet pleasure Jed's skilled hand worked out of him. Clenching his eyes tightly shut, he hissed and whimpered.

Something solid pressed against his rear. Jed was at his back, urging him to bend forward. Unthinking, Kyle did as he was bade. He leaned forward, pressing his hands and cheek against the tile to brace himself. The solid mass against his bottom suddenly grew intense and intrusive, rubbing along his butt crack.

Kissing Kyle's shoulder, Jed grabbed his hips. "Can I?"

Kyle didn't know to what he was agreeing, but it sure seemed like the right idea. He braced his lower body for something, then he knew instantly what it was. Pushing inside of him, he felt the thickness of Jed's cock rise through his ass and deep within on a single fluid push.

It occurred to him that Jed had been prepared for this before he even started. Then his thoughts were pushed out as Jed's cock filled him completely. As the wonderful sensation of being filled warred with the pain of being breached, he settled on crying out.

He rest his head upon the back of his arm. The thickness was slowly pulled from his body, leaving only the very tip inside. Then suddenly it was driving back in. Shuddering, Kyle moaned from the pain. The curve of Jed's cock aligned perfectly with his insides, making the motion easy.

Draping himself over Kyle's back, Jed kissed his shoulder. He pulled back, then thrust in once more, allowing himself the pleasure of slowly losing control. Again and again, he drove his cock deep within the other man, taking advantage of the offered body.

A pressure began to build inside. Shaking, Kyle grasped at the shower knob and head to keep himself standing. His cock was hard, he could feel it painfully every time Jed's pushed against something inside him. It felt like the base of his cock was being massaged from within.

The stimulation was driving him on, making him groan with pleasure and pain. He knew it was coming to a head soon. His body twitched after a particularly brutal thrust. Then, without even jerking his cock, his vision whited out and he was coming against the shower wall.

Crying out, he felt his cock splatter the first load of his come. To him, it felt like the greatest amount, but knew it little more than a few dabs. Still, more came on the next thrust. After the third thrust, Kyle could feel it dribbling out from the end of his cock.

Leaning against the wall, he let his head drop completely. Behind him, he could hear Jed's breath catch. Then he whined in his ear, thrusting deep. With a deep groan, Jed came deep within him.

Kyle felt himself pressing back to meet the last of Jed's thrusts. The last of his orgasm was deposited within him. Wildly, he thought about what kinda mess it would make and how long before he could sit without worrying about what stains he might leave in his pants. Chuckling seemed to be the only response he could think of.

Wrapping his arms around Kyle's chest, Jed brought them flush against each other once more. He kissed Kyle's neck under his right ear. "Thanks."

"Any time." Surprising to himself, he actually meant it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they had finished their showers, the water had gone nearly cold. It didn't take long once that started. After toweling off, Kyle had changed in to the spare set of clothes he had brought with him. Now garbed in a pullover and worn jeans, he basically lounged in the chair from earlier.

The program wasn't too hard to follow, and was easy to get back in to when he got distracted. This happened frequently due to the smirks Jed kept sending his way. So he was a slut for just this one person, big deal.

Dragging himself away from the annoyingly smug Jed, he went back to watching the screen. Three blondes were bouncing around, waving guns. So the bad guy must be near by. That meant another half hour episode was soon to be over.

Kyle realized he was actually starting to hate blonde women. The television stars were all airheads, and anyone who wanted to mimic them were no better. Blonde guys, they were okay. He had to think that, as one, it would do him no good to be a self hater.

On a whim, he reached in to his bag and pulled out his cell phone. There was one message waiting for him. Sighing, he brought it up.

Checking it, Kyle felt the pleasant buzz from his shower slowly evaporate. It was from Jordan. A picture of him bent over with Jed's cock buried deep in his ass. The accompanying text asked if he was enjoying his new position.

The son of a bitch knew what had been happening. He had been watching the whole time. Probably had the entire place bugged with cameras and microphones.

Typing in two words, he sent them, then turned off the phone. Dropping the phone back in his bag, he shifted so he could go back to watching the damned show. If this is what Jordan had had in mind when he assigned him to NTAC, then Kyle was going to show him why it was a bad idea.

Later, though.

Right now, Jed was staring at him again. Some how, he got the feeling the agent wasn't much interested in the show any more. One would think the shower had been enough for today. It certainly had been enough for Kyle's ass. Sighing, he rolled his eyes and forced himself back to watching the stupid show.

"Care to join me at the Blue Pagoda tonight?"

Agravated, Kyle glared over at Jed. The earnest expression surprised him. He actually wanted Kyle to come along, even after they had fucked. There really was no other way to put it, sex was just too clinical and they weren't in love.

So may be the offer the night before hadn't been a pathetic attept at getting in his pants. The sex part was just bonus.

Would it be so bad to hang out with the Agent?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Burping, Kyle rubbed his head and groaned. That was the last time he let any body talk him in to trying tequila shooters. No more hard alcohol for a very long time. He wasn't ruling it out completely, because one day he might be stupid again.

As he stumbled for the bathroom, he could hear the sound of snoring coming from his bed. Definitely never going to drink that crap again. Then again, he didn't really need to get shit faced to do stupid things. He wasn't drunk earlier in the shower.

There really was no excuse aside from the fact he wanted it.

He had wanted it and took it. That's all there was to it. Well, he was taken, but the same general rules applied. Kyle didn't think he could have felt any lower than that. Glancing over his shoulder told him there were depths further.

Sighing, he scratched at his stomach and continued on in to the bathroom. He closed the door before turning on the light, just to be courteous. Why he bothered, he wasn't sure. There was no way Jed was waking up before five after all the drinks he'd consumed.

Feeling a little relieved, Kyle bent down to wash his face in the sink. It took a minute before the hot water came rushing out behind the cold. In that time, he studied his face. There were lines already forming, which meant he was getting older.

That decided it. He had to do something different tomorrow. Being inactive was driving him to stupidity. Since Jordan no longer needed or wanted him, he might even take up college again. He hadn't been real serious the first time, didn't remember most of it thanks to the entity. May be he would even try medical school again.

After washing his face, he reached for a hand towel. Kyle just happened to glance in the mirror, then nearly shit himself. Pushing away from the mirror, he spun around quickly to see if it was real. Sure enough, there was a figure standing there in a blue surgical outfit.

He knew he had never seen it before, but Kyle recognized the uniform. Anyone who had experienced them would know them. Backing up slowly, he continued to watch the figure with wide eyes. "What do you want?"

Cocking his head slowly, the figure narrowed his eyes. "You have nothing to fear, the one calling itself Cassie is gone."

"What?" He knew it wasn't the most intelligent thing to say. Far from it, but Kyle couldn't really believe it.

 

"We have purged them from the timeline, but the damage has already been done." The figure seemed to waver for several seconds before solidifying. "There isn't much time, so I will be brief. Your original purpose still exists."

"I'm not killing Jordan!" Kyle shook his head. No matter how much he may dislike him at the moment, Jordan and his work were too important.

This caused the figure to shake his head slowly, almost as if mimicking Kyle. Reaching up, he traced his fingers over his jaw. "No. Your purpose is to be a conduit. You will speak for us."

Panic gripped his heart. The last time he had been chosen to speak for someone, it had nearly killed him. This was not going to happen again. Shaking his head, he backed up another step. "I won't do it."

"You have no choice, none of those we took did." The figure wavered again. Glancing off to his side, he blinked at something. "Brace yourself. You must be made ready to instruct the others. The time for balance is almost upon you."

"No!" Kyle felt it before the blue light above him appeared. Whipping at his clothes, the pull of the light's tendrils drew upon him. "I won't go! You can't make me!" Eyes wide, he tried to reach the towel rack, but his fingers slipped by. Staring in shock, he realized he was being pulled towards the light.

"Your time is now."

Tears stung at his eyes, quickly blurring his vision. A lightness came over him, and he realized his feet were no longer touching the floor. Just as he thought it was over, something grabbed his arm. Opening eyes he hadn't realized he closed, Kyle came face to face with Jed.

He saw the other man's eyes widen in shock as his attempt at pulling Kyle free failed. Tendrils of light enveloped him too, dragging him along. Jed barely had time to open his mouth before they were both gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were on the beach.

Head killing him, Kyle stumbled. Thankfully, someone was there to catch him before he hit the ground. Blinking, he tried to stare up at the person holding him. He was warm, the air around them was cold.

Pulling the younger man up in to his arms, Jed tucked Kyle's face under his chin. The other man clung to him, making his heart jump inside his chest. "Where are we?"

"The return site." The voice was familiar, almost a whisper.

Turning slowly so as not to jar Kyle, Jed found the owner of the voice.

Standing there, Tom was pale and wide eyed. He swallowed a couple times before he spoke again. "You've been gone for about three months."

Kyle raised his head, licking his lips. "Dad?"

"We thought something had happened to you." Tom's face fell as he reached out to take Kyle in to his arms. Crushing him tightly against him, he watched Jed. "There wasn't any sign of what had happened, until I took the shot. My ability... I saw it all, Kyle, they had no right to do it!"

Scratching behind his ear, Jed glanced away. "Uh, about that. How much of it did you see?"

The pained expression on Tom's face quickly shifted to pissed. "You're a dead man."

"Right." Sighing, Jed shook his head. "Thought so."

Wrapped up in his father's embrace, Kyle couldn't see them. Still, it sent a pang of giddiness through him. Now that his father was with them, he felt secure. Something told him the shit had just hit the fan. They were going to need everyone to deal with the fallout.

 

THE END.......................................


End file.
